Worth the Wait
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; On their one-year anniversary, Clark has a present for Lois. Clark/Lois


I do love Clois and this is seriously something I'm hoping will happen on the show. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Worth the Wait**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Lois**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 834**  
Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong the CW/DC Comics**  
Spoilers: **none**  
Summary:** On their one-year anniversary, Clark has a present for Lois.

* * *

_All right, Kent, you can do this. _Clark stared at the square shaped box and took a few calming breaths.

Today was his and Lois's one-year anniversary. Once upon a time, he thought they would never even get together, but somehow, they had, and Clark was happier than he had ever been.

For their anniversary, he had decided to give her a special gift, one that he had been saving for her and not even realizing it.

"You ready, Smallville? And here I thought it was supposed to be the girl who took longer to get dressed."

Clark slipped the box into his pocket and turned toward the noise. The sight that greeted him took his breath way. Lois looked gorgeous, in a long, sky blue strapless dress.

"Like what you see?" she teased, bringing him back to reality.

"I always do," he replied. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad either," she said, closing the distance between them. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Separating slowly, they exchanged smiles.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I was born ready," Lois told him, laughing.

They went out for a nice dinner, where they kept the conversation light and just enjoyed being with each other. Both of them were quite busy, and hardly ever had time for nights like this anymore. Clark thanked his lucky stars that they were partners at work so he could at least see Lois for a good portion of his day.

After they came home, Lois was definitely in an amorous mood. Pushing her away was difficult, but he really wanted to give her the present.

"Lois, I want to give you something," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Can it wait?" she murmured.

"No, it can't. If I don't do this now, I may never get the courage." His serious tone had her stopping and frowning.

"All right, go ahead."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "Lois, I love you and when I picture my future, it's you I see …"

"All right, hold it right there," Lois interrupted, "If you're trying to propose …"

"Way to be romantic, Lane," Clark teased, "But don't worry, I'm not. I know we're not ready for that yet. It's just, you mean a lot to me and … oh, to hell with it …" He handed the box.

She tilted her head. "We already gave each other presents."

"I know, but this is different," Clark insisted, "Just open it, please?"

Lois seemed curious but she did as he asked anyway. She clearly didn't expect what was in the box and when she pulled out the silver bracelet with a blue gem in the center, she looked confused.

"It's pretty," she noted. "Something tells me there's a story behind this."

"Yeah, there is," Clark admitted. "I got this when I was a sophomore in high school …" Then he went on to tell her about Kyla and Joseph and what happened all those years ago. Lois remained silent, her face taking on various expressions as he told the story.

"So," she said when he was done, "You're saying this is a bracelet you give your soul mate?" Clark nodded. "And you're giving it to _me_?"

"Yeah," Clark said, feeling shy. "I've had it for years and I've never felt right giving it to anyone … that is, before I met you."

The look on Lois's face was priceless. But it was the pure love shining in her eyes that gave Clark the strength to continue.

"I know that neither one of us are ready for marriage, but like I said, when I picture my future, it's you I see," Clark said, taking her hands in his. "Once upon a time, I thought that I wouldn't find someone … that I might always be alone." He grinned, "Then this feisty, stubborn brunette told me that sometimes you got to tuck your feelings away until it's the right time and compared it to stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't afford. And you know what, Lois?"

"What?" she asked, a small smile on her face at the reference.

"Turns out I was saving for a Harley after all," Clark added, his grin widening. "You … you're my Harley, my soul mate, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

At this, Lois laughed. She pulled her hands away from his and wrapped them around Clark's neck. Clark was pleasantly surprised to see that she had already put on the bracelet.

"So, was it worth the wait?" she asked coyly.

"Definitely," he confirmed. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark Kent," she replied, as their lips met, effectively ending the conversation.

He hadn't had it easy when it came to love, but now he had Lois, his soul mate, the woman he intended to spend forever and a day with, and he found that it had definitely been worth the wait.


End file.
